The Unquenched thirst
by DemonMono
Summary: Tsukune is a vampire. Pretty basic right? But what will Tsukune do when his clan is murdered right in front of him by one half of his mate's family? This will be a story that has extreamly gruesome scenes and should not be by the faint of heart. TsuxMoka
1. Chapter 1

**A/N) I'm having problems thinking up things for my other stories, but in getting ideas for other stories. So here have some tihng you don't see every day. An angry Tsukki.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own rosario vampire or any of it's characters, just my personalitys for them.**

Tsukune, the son of the great Aono clan, a vampire, was reduced to a insane ghoul. And that ghoul was pissed.

On his 10th birthday, 5 years ago, his whole entire clan was assassinated by the Shuzen clan, the clan protecting the royal Akashiya clan, their daughter was also supposed to be betrothed to Tsukune. So Tsukune figured that Moka Akashiya, part Shuzen, that her father didn't want his child to be exposed to men in her life in the first 15 years of life. So, he had his other children, all 5 billion of them, to kill the whole Aono clan, which was the head of all the vampire's military strength, and had made the treaty with the ghoul's.

For the past 5 years, Tsukune had grown stronger, angrier, and much more insane. He had deteriorated to a ghoul, and he was happy. Now, he didn't have to deal with all of those god damn rich vampire snobs. He would go be prince of the ghoul's, seeing as they didn't have one, right after he murdered the whole Shuzen clan, in a much more gruesome way. His mother, his father, his whole family, all were killed right in front of him, on his 10th birthday, the day he was supposed to see the one who was going to be his mate again. It should have been a happy day. Instead it was a fucking bloodbath.

"Finally, I'm at the Shuzen estate. I guess 5 years of looking for it wasn't so bad afer all. Now, time for some fucking payback you god damn bastards." said Tsukune, as he silently started to move towards the Shuzen mansion. Today, it was Moka Akashiya's birthday. The day her mate came to crash the party.

Inside the Shuzen mansion...

Moka was bored. It was her birthday, big whop. She would rather be in a training room beating the shit out of the dummies. That, or she would rather be looking for her mate, not one of the snobby rich suitor's that her father found her, the one she picked herself several years ago. The 10 year old vampire of the Aono clan. The cute, happy, sweet Tsukune. The boy who loved her for who she was, and not for anything else. It was that same Tsukune that now was hiding outside the mansion, who now was a killer, a man who wouldn't hesitate before he killed someone. When another suitor walked up to Moka asking her to dance, who couldn't help but sigh. Unfortunately for her, she sighed at one of the more temperamental, and persistent suitors, who, angered by her sigh, had slapped her across the face. However, Moka was also temperamental and got annoyed at the slightest of things, was getting ready to drop kick this snob, when she heard an earsplitting scream from outside.

Unfortunately for the suitor, Tsukune looked in the window just in time to see the suitor slap Moka across the face. His Moka. Now, Tsukune was more than pissed. He was infuriated and screamed, then headed towards the closest guard to find the way in. As Tsukune was still part vampire and kept most of his manners, couldn't just break in through the wall to kill the suitor. No, that took all the fun out of finding him and draining him dry, plus Moka could get hurt from the debris, and he couldn't let that happen. So, as he killed each guard, he got closer to his objectives.

Inside the Mansion...

Moka was so surprised by the sudden outburst, she lost all her anger at the boy who had just slapped her. Then she heard yells from the guards and the smell of blood was getting stronger and stringer,and not form all the 'punch'. Then all the noise stopped. The only noise was the opening of the main entrance, bit by bit. Then Someone was looking through the creak they had made from opening the door.

Everyone backed away from it, because the eye never stopped moving, it was blood shot and the worst part of all, it was a vampire's eye with a gruesome twist. Instead of having only one slitted pupil, this eye had 2. one was pitch black, and the other was a deadly purple. They were thin pupils, lined put perfectly next to each other, and they were vertical. Then the door opened to revel a gruesome sight, even for the vampire's. The creature had black hair with silver highlights, and it's other eye was the same. It had curse marking's the same color's as his eyes running up and down his body. He had 2 pair's of bat wings. One was a Silvery color and the other a Blood red. The creature had was only wearing pants, and ragged one's at that. He was very muscular, but looked like he was completely starved. The worst part was the blood and the scene behind him. His chest looked like it was splattered with it and his arms were blood and gut covered. The bottom half of the male had clawed feet and looked like the arms did, blood and gut covered. His lower jaw looked like he ate someone. In his hands was even more blood, but this blood looked frozen. Behind he Male was every guard out side of the Shuzen mansion. They were all dead and looked like they were torn apart.

Moka stated at the male and something slicked. She then broke the silence by saying the one withing she was worried about.

**"Tsukune, is that you?"**

**A/N) PLEASE REVIEW! this is one story that needs review's or i can't tell how you guys like it. ifor this story, if i don't have reviews, i can't post a chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a while but here is a new chapter. I'm in a writer's block right now so i won't update that much. hope you enjoy.**

Tsukune looked at the room of vampire's as he stood in the door. His arms were now also claws, just like his feet. He dropped the frozen blood in his hands and then heard the sound he wanted to see for so long. He heard his Moka's voice. He looked around, frantic and when he couldn't find her, he decided that the other vampire's had hid her. So, by that measure, he had to kill all the vampires in his way until he found her.

"Heh heh, this is going to be more fun than I thought. Now then, let's get started shall we?" asked the ghoul form of Tsukune.

Moka just stared at her Tsukune. He looked insane, crazed, and nothing like the boy from 5 years ago. Unknown to Moka, Tsukune's whole clan was destroyed by the whole of the Shuzen clan 5 years ago. When he heard her, all Moka saw was a wild animal looking for it's meal. This wasn't the boy she fell in love with 5 years ago. What had happened to make him this way is what Moka thought.

Then the whole room heard his voice. It was raspy but it still had that feeling of power and control, but now, it had a feeling of 'Obey, or die'. Just then, Moka saw Tsukune charge the nearest vampire and killed him in an instant. After Tsukune drunk from the vampire, he looked at the surprised vampire faces. He then started to kill all of them that were in his way. The surprised vampires held no resistance. After 10 of their kind was dead, they recovered from their shock they started to attack the rampaging Tsukune. He stopped all advances. After 5 minutes, he stopped. Almost all of the guests were dead, which was about 1,000. There were around a hundred vampires left, aside from those who fled.

Tsukune looked around and laughed. He still didn't see Moka, meaning that the remaining vampires were still protecting her. He was bored with all the killing. It was boring to him. He wanted a real challenge. He wanted to fight the ones who killed his clan, not these stuck-up snobs. To Tsukune they didn't even qualify as monsters much less vampires.

"Look here, _vampire's_. This is what happens when people annoy me. Now then, just give me what is supposedly mine and I shall leave. I will hopefully never have to return to you _weaklings._" said Tsukune coldly to the remaining group.

The vampires looked around trying to figure out what he meant.

'Maybe he means blood?'

'Don't you think he got enough already?'

Maybe, but who knows, his thirst could be even bigger.'

'Maybe he wants a servant?'

'Probably not, considering that he could probably get any follower he wanted with his power.'

Then what does he want then?'

'Maybe he wants info?'

'Maybe'

'Hey has anyone met him before? Cause if someone he met in this group, well I'm not sure...'

Moka was in the back listening to the other vampire's argue, scared and nervous. She was wondering if Tsukune meant her...

Then Tsukune sighed making all the vampires jump. "You guy's are sooo slow. It's to annoying. Fine then I'll just be _direct_ with what I want." said Tsukune who then turned and looked among the group and yelled, "Moka, I know you're there come on out _now_." Moka flinched and walked forward.

" Hi Tsukune, you've changed so, much. I barely recognized you. You've become evil, it seems. It makes me sad." said Moka heartlessly.

"Well Moka, you've grown too. You've become, so, beautiful. However, a person changes when their whole clan is murdered _by yours _Moka." With That Tsukune disappeared.

"High speed dematerialize of the whole body. That's hard enough to do without the high speed. Tsukune, what really happened to you that changed you so much.

Several minute's later

Tsukune left, when the other vampires felt that he had really left. His presence was still heavy in the room. The vampire's then started to collect the corpses. The ones who fled were now coming back and helping, their pride broken. Moka just stood there thinking about why Tsukune was here. Did he want her to come with him? Did he want to just drink from many vampire's? Or did he want to tell her something. Moka then remembered what Tsukune said. He almost whispered it, so Moka could barely hear it but she remembered it now.

He had said '_a person changes when their whole clan is murdered.'_

Is this why Tsukune did this?!

Then Moka felt as though she could his voice saying _"Now you know how I feel."_

__**A/N So how was it? review and tell me guys!**


End file.
